


Together

by kingdeanx



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Biting, Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Fingering, Kissing, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Spit Roasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25147588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanx/pseuds/kingdeanx
Summary: Just harringrove fucking you up
Relationships: Harringrove - Relationship, Harringrove x Male reader, MxM - Relationship, harringrove x you
Kudos: 29





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> another story co-written with the lovely @inhumanshadows ❤️ (Tumblr)

You walk into the cold parlour of scoops ahoy, Steve, the boy with long brown hair stood behind the counter. You reached him, already smiling excited for ice cream in this very hot summers day in 85. 

You were caught off guard as he turned to you “ahoy! There y/n, what brings you here today” he was always so cheesy but you loved it really, slightly blushing making Steve smile you began to speak. 

“Ahoy there Steve. Just thought I'd visit my favorite sailor and get a double scoop of vanilla cause it's disgustingly hot even inside the mall." “Coming right up!" Steve says with his usual smile. 

You look around the shop and see it's pretty empty. “Where's Robin?" You ask, taking a seat and watching Steve move around behind the counter. 

“Uh she’s actually ran off with her girlfriend, heather I think it is, works as one of the local lifeguards at the pool, along with billy” your mind thought of billy, poor boy, he always walked around with black eyes and bruises, everyone knew his dad was abusive. 

“You know I kinda feel for him, he seems nice under all those layers” Steve chuckled, making you both and ice cream as you sat opposite one another, Steve smiled sweetly before passing it to you, he store for too long, it was obvious he had a crush on you. 

“Yeah... it sucks to see him like that." You say, taking a lick of the ice cream. "This is just what I need today. We got a new shipment of what I swear are the ugliest clothes I've ever seen and I do _not_ want to unpack that fire hazard in the making yet.

" Steve makes a sound of understanding as he listens to you drone on about work, soon getting lost in your face, not noticing you snapping your fingers. "Yo! Harrington?? Lights on up there?" You tap his head and he swats your hand away. "what??" He asks.

“I said, do you want to hit the pool after our shifts?" I-uh yeh I have nothing to do” he went all flustered and confused, it was funny but cute. 

“Okay then, you gonna drive us there?” You say chuckling slightly. “For you...anything” and with that Steve smiled over to you, making you blush extremely hard, your cheeks going a deep shade of red. Steve only chuckled standing up.

“Well I’m sure the pool will help you cool down, you okay over there?” “Yep! I'm fine." You look at your watch and curse under your breath, eating the last bites of the cone.

“I gotta get back to the shipment from hell... I'll call your house when I'm on my way. See ya later Steve!" You say, speed walking out of the ice cream shop. Steve watches you leave, sighing longingly. 

He uses his fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose in annoyance, “well done Steve, you managed to scare him off” he mumbled under his breath.

He walked back behind the counters, serving the next customers who walked through the doors. You were partly annoyed at yourself for leaving Steve and just running away, but you were glad to get out of the situation your feelings for Steve were...overly large so it was embarrassing to even stare at him without getting flustered, he just made you feel that way. 

The rest of your day was spent moving in and out of the main room and store room unpacking box after box. By the end your hands smelled like tape and cardboard. 

But at least you didn't have to deal with customers or your annoying coworkers. You're best friend checking on you once every 30-ish minutes. Granted the last check in was used to ask why you spent your first break down at scoops ahoy. 

Which she already knew the answer. “So...how’s Steve?” She asked a smirk planted upon her face. You rolled your eyes, she always teased you for having a crush on the king of Hawkins, but you were glad to have someone to talk to. 

“Well at first it couldn’t have gone better...then he made me blush, I just couldn’t handle the embarrassment and left” You only heard her giggle, making you playful swat her arm, “I’m sure it steve will forgive you, he knows how shy you” you nodded it was true, Steve knew your in’s and out’s, Carol smiled at you, “I’m sure it’ll work out”. 

“Oh how I envy your optimism... Also fuck this stupid ass shipment. I swear I've unpacked four boxes of the same ugly ass top in the last hour!!" “Sounds about right. and look you only have one box left!" She smiles patting your back.

"so you got any plans after work?" “headed to the pool with steve to bug slash check on Billy." You tell Tammy. “Ooh hot boys and water?? Y/N you dog!!" “Don't you have customers to deal with!!" You both giggled as she nodded, walking away, “I’ll talk later, you gotta tell me what happens” you both laugh with excitement as she begins to serve another customer.

You begin to smile at yourself as you finally finish with the last box, walking out of the room and out the store “bye Tammy” she waves you off as you made your way to the car park, seeing Steve in all his glory stood next to the car. 

If it was possible you had heart eyes right now, he looked so fucking handsome. You reached the car Steve smiling to you, “hey Stevie, you ready?” He nodded both of you hopping into the car. Steve couldn’t really focus on the road, too busy sneaking glances your way, taking in your beauty. 

You catch his glances one time as you pull into the parking lot of the pool. “Do I have a zit or something Steve?” “uh no. You just look really good.” You smile and both exit the car and change into swim trunks. You find Billy in the lifeguard chair. 

“Hows the weather up there!!” You call to him. He looks down at you both over his shades, possibly hiding a black eye.. “sup dorks.” You ignored his attitude, something about him today was off, he was definitely hiding something, you and Steve would get down to the bottom of this, after Everyone has left of course.

You pushed Steve into the pool, Steve falling in with a massive splash, you were to busy laughing to notice that Steve had a hold of your shirt, dragging you in with him.

It took you both a few seconds before reaching the top to breath again, both of you laughing before staring at eachother, eyes locked and mere inches away from eachother.

Before you could do anything else Billy shouts: “dorks!” No one else seemed to care. “Is it just me or is he more a douche nozzle than normal, Steve?” Steve shakes his head in agreement. 

You and steve switch between swimming to lounging on chairs and applying sunscreen so neither of you turn to lobsters. Steve massaged the sun screan into your back, and you doing the same to him. 

“It feels good steve” he nodded still soothing it into your skin like you did to him. Steve was more gentle and took his time.

Without even thinking he kissed your shoulder, you froze and Steve felt it happen, both of your sat in place for what seemed like the longest time, until your turned to him, blushing. 

I-I’m so sorry I-“ you cut Steve off with a kiss, knowing he felt the same now, you didn’t care for people’s opinions, it didn’t stop billy from watching you both kiss either, noticing his trunks were getting tighter. You were thankful most of the people had left. 

You pulled away from Steve, now he was the one blushing. “How the tables have turned huh Harrington?” “Wow... that was really good” Steve says. You hug him and laugh, laying back on your stomach to let the sunscreen sit for a few minutes. 

“Enjoy the show Billy?” You ask. Billy’s caught of guard, but doesn’t hesitate by smirking, climbing down form his very high chair and walking over to the both of you. “You know I did” he pointed to his bulge, your mouth watered at the sight, god having both boys made you want to simultaneously combust.

“Shit Steve that feels good” Billy was slightly jealous so he began to pull your shorts down as Steve massaged your back, ass on display.

You swat Billy’s hands away, pulling your shorts back up, you moved away from Steve too, “if you boys really want it...come back to my place” you said, walking away, both pairs of eyes on your ass. The boys look at each other then back to your ass. Billy tells Steve to go with you while he closes the pool and changes. 

“I’ll meet you over at Y/N’s. And don’t start without me!!” Steve meets you back at your car after rinsing off. “So where’s the lifeguard?” You ask.

“He’s gonna meet us at your house after he closes everything down for the night.” Steve makes a surprised noise as you kiss him again. “Awesome. Now let’s go.” Your both so needy as you walk through to door, your hands shaky as you twister the key to open up the door. 

Your lips were back on his as soon as Steve pinned you to the wall, it was heated, passionate and everything you needed right now.

“S-Steve” he heard you whimper for him, his smile turning into a lustful smirk, “Shit billy needs to hurry up” you heard Steve say making you chuckle. “Why we can fool around without him...” you tease, fingers dancing along his belt. “We can’t... I told him I wouldn’t get started til we were all here...” Steve confesses. 

You smile. “Aww so sweet.” Then there’s a knock at your door. You open it and Billy struts in like he’s hot shit. “Finally!!” Steve yells. You rolled your eyes, it was funny how needy both boys were, how much they needed you. Your proceeded to walk towards the bedroom. 

“You know, isn’t it sad how desperate you both are” which that billy lunges forward, hand wrapping around mouth as you made eye contact, “less talking little boy, and more undressing” they both chuckled, doing as told. They both stood in there clothes waiting for you to get naked, Steve pushing you onto the bed, ass facing upwards. 

“Such a gorgeous sight” you heard them mumble comments. You slowly slide your shorts off leaving you in your boxers. Billy huffs, grabbing the center and rips a hole in them.

“Much better...” Billy says admiring his work. “Who gets first taste?” You sigh and shiver at the cold air on your now exposed ass. You yelp as a hand is brought down onto your ass cheek. “Look at his slutty ass jiggle Harrington... can’t tell you haven’t wanted to taste it?” 

“Would one of you eat my ass already!!?” This time it was Steve’s turn to talk. “And We’re the desperate ones?” He punctuates by grabbing a fistful of your ass. Steve knelt behind, his face slotting In between your opened cheeks, his tounge getting to work. 

You moaned at the weird sensation that was his tounge. Your hand ran through his hair, tugging on it as you heard the zip of Billy’s trousers being pulled down, he walked around till his cock was opposite your lips, the tip red and angry, it was mainly girthy, and long you would be able to take that in your mouth would you? Without warning billy pushes himself all the way down to the balls, his nine inch dick making you gag at the sudden intrusion.

“That’s right... choke on my fat cock.” Billy smiles as you gag on his dick. He holds you there, eyes watering. He finally pulls out of your mouth and you cough, cheeks red.

Billy takes your chin in his hand making you look at him. “Such a pretty thing... be ready cause it’s going to be a long night...” With that billy kisses you gently, it was surprising yet so so sweet of him, his hand clapping your chin keeping you in place as you moan into his mouth, Steve fucking you open with his tongue.

Billy pulls away with a smirk, “he’s a mess Steve, his face” it was true, your a mess rn, but billy doesn’t care he slides back in making you choke again. 

“It’s not as rough this time, but still causes you to gag based on sheer size. “Dude you have to taste his ass!” Steve says from behind you. The boys then swap, Billy whistling at the sight of your wet hole and Steve’s monster bulge in front of your face. 

You were scared to even pull down Steve’s briefs, you knew he was quite a big boy down there, so you had to be extra careful. “Come on Y/N it won’t bite” with that you pull them down, his eight and a half inch cock slapping against his stomach, stood proudly. 

He wastes no time in thrusting into your mouth, but slowly this time, making sure to not choke you, he was the more gentle on out of the two.

You moaned around Steve’s cock as Billy’s tounge lapped at your hole, teasing you before sticking it into you, feeling him smirk as you clench around him. The eight inch and very thick cock slowly thrusts in and out of your mouth, tip hitting the back of your throat. 

You wrap your lips around the shaft and suck hard. “Eager aren’t we?” Steve comments. You moan around him as Billy begins to finger you, one digit pushing past your tight ring. 

“Hey Steve? Mind if I fuck him first? Promise I’ll be careful.” Billy presses a kiss to your ass. You feel him bite down slightly, enough to cause marks but not draw blood. Steve continued to abuse your throat, wanting nothing more then to cum on that beautiful face of yours.

“So fucking welcoming...shit” billy got up to three digits, ramming them in and out of you in a fast pace opening to up. 

Steve was thrusting into your mouth still, gripping you by the hair making you to keep you in place. You’ve never felt more then a slut then you have now. You whine as both boys pull out of you. 

Steve moans as he strokes his cock, balls slapping together. “I want to paint that face of yours white...”,”Make sure you take a picture.” Billy says smacking your hole with the head of his cock. You weren’t sure what to do with yourself. 

You wiggled against Billy’s cock causing him to swat your ass cheeks, red hand prints covering them. He kept proving your hole with his thick tip, slapping it again it. 

You mumbled as Steve jerked himself off...finally cumming all over that pretty little face of yours, You took his whole load, feeling each shot land on your face, Steve moaning above you, head tipped back.

Some of the shots went into your mouth, which you happily licked up. Steve stared at you as you licked your lips. "such a cute little thing.

“He smears the cum on his thumb and you licked it clean. You latch onto his thumb and moan scream as Billy slowly pushes into your ass. "ooh fuck!!!" Billy moans behind you, stopping halfway inside. "damn his ass is tight... You okay baby?"

You admit you were surprised that he didn't just slam into you. You nod your head while Steve cups your cheek.

He removes his thumb and you tell Billy to go ahead and bottom out. “It’s okay baby, we’ve got you” and Steve begins to make out with you, Billy’s full length within you. 

It was extra girthy so you had to make sure you were ready. “Fuck sweetheart...ready for me?” You nodded, billy smiling sweetly as he pulled out with a soft moan, slamming back in with a sharp thrust causing you to moan into Steve’s mouth.

The sounds of skin slapping on skin as billy fucked into you. “So goddamn tight...”, "wait!" You gasp, making the boys look at you worried. “Are you okay?" Billy asks. 

“Yes... I wanna look at you though..." You say with a redness in your face. Billy smiles and pulls out of you, letting you lay on your back and putting your legs on his shoulders, sliding back in with significantly less resistance.

"Okay Billy... let me have it." “Be careful what you ask for babe." Billy says, slamming back into you, hitting your prostate dead on over and over. 

You feel Steve’s lips plant back onto your own, enjoying the way his lips felt, heated but gave you relief as he kissed you deeply. Your hands tangled in his locks as you push his lips closer, the kiss deepening as his tounge inserted into your needy mouth. 

You feel Billy’s teeth nip away at your neck and shoulders as he pounded into you, with every thrust caused another moan, Steve not minding it much. Billy smiled down at you, wanting Steve to move as he gave you a quick cheeky peck on the lips, causing you to blush, Steve going back to kissing you again as billy pulled away, Steve loving how easily flustered you came. 

Billy grunts and moans as he continues to pound your ass. His cock opening your ass wide. “I can't wait to cum in your tight ass." Billy says, smacking your ass again. You have a feeling it's gonna be hard to sit for the next few days, thank god it's the weekend. 

You feel him get sloppy by the second, Steve’s kisses getting needier, his hand wrapping around his cock as he begins to jerk himself off once again, lost in his thoughts, kissing you deeply. 

You heard billy grunting and groaning behind you, trying to finish, chasing after his release. You began to clench, which helped him reach his goal. 

“Fuck, such a tease baby boy”. Billy smirks down at you, making you shudder. “Want me to cum inside you?” “Yes! Cum inside me Billy!” You beg feeling your climax approaching, trying to push yourself onto his dick more. Billy let’s out a chuckle, god you were so desperate it turned billy on more, seeing how needy you were for his dick, trying to engulf all of his inches. 

“Fuck I’m gonna cum sweetheart” “Do it!! Fill me!” You moan. Steve takes the opportunity and shoves his cock into your mouth fully intent on cumming down your throat while Billy fills your ass.

“Damn Steve you’re bolder than I thought...” Billy says, breathlessly pounding into you a few more times and bottoming out with a yell as warmth fills your ass. “Fuck I’m cumming!”. 

You moan around Steve’s girthy cock, it muffled your airways and sent vibrations up along his cock, causing him to release too, cumming with a Moan tilting his head back “shit...” he sounded breathless. 

His hands threaded through your hair as you heard both boys panting, being filled from both ends with both of your lovers. Steve slowly pulls his shiny and soft cock out of your mouth. “That was amazing.” 

Billy pulls out of you and grabs a plug, pushing it up your butt. “Wow... that was great. And we got you to cum w/o touching you.” Billy leans down and licks up the cum from your chest. 

“We love you” they both got into the bed, all three of you hugging, not bothering to get cleaned up. Billy and Steve boy lit cigarettes, you watching the both beside you on each side...you were so fucking lucky. “I love you both too.” You say, sleep overtaking you.

Thank you 😊


End file.
